This invention relates generally to mailboxes and, more particularly, to a transparent mailbox that is removably mountable to a support post and that defines an arcuate chamber between interior and exterior roof panels and side walls for receiving decorative articles or fillers therein.
Homeowners and other residential occupants often desire to decorate their mailbox so as to make the mailbox more attractive to themselves or others to view. Various decorative mailbox constructions have been proposed in the art, such as those providing decorative overlays or those providing for sign attachments. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, existing devices do not provide a mailbox having a watertight display chamber nor are they easily removable from a support post.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a mailbox assembly having transparent interior and exterior roof panels and side walls. Further, it is desirable to have a mailbox assembly defining a display chamber between roof panels and side walls which may be sealed and filled with a liquid or other display articles. Finally, it is desirable to have a mailbox assembly that is removably attached to a support post.
A mailbox assembly according to the present invention includes a mailbox housing having a rectangular base plate with exterior side walls extending upwardly from longitudinal side edges of the base plate. An arcuate exterior roof panel is integrally connected to the side walls. Interior side walls extend upwardly from the base plate inwardly spaced from and parallel to the exterior side walls with an interior roof panel integrally connecting upper edges of the interior side walls. Therefore, the interior and exterior roof panels and side walls define an arcuate chamber therebetween. The roof panels and side walls may be constructed of a transparent material to allow viewing of the contents within the chamber or mailbox housing as a whole. The chamber includes a closed front end and defines an open rear end so that articles may be placed within the chamber for viewing, including liquids or granular materials.
A rim extends along the interior surface of the exterior side walls and roof panel at a position spaced from rear edges of the exterior side walls and roof panel. A sealing plate is dimensioned to fit within the open rear end defined by the exterior side walls and roof panel so as to bear against the rim and rear edges of the interior side walls and roof panel. The sealing plate may be attached to the rim and to the rear edges of the interior side walls and roof panel to form a watertight cover of the open rear end of the chamber.
The mailbox assembly includes a bracket capable of being mounted to a horizontal mounting arm of a mailbox support post. The base plate of the mailbox housing includes rails adapted to be slidably coupled to the bracket such that the mailbox housing may be slidably moved therealong or removed completely therefrom. A locking plate may be slidably attached to guide rails so as to cover the open back of the mailbox housing, the locking plate having a tab configured to be snappably coupled to the bracket.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a mailbox assembly which provides a transparent housing with an arcuate display chamber.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mailbox assembly, as aforesaid, which may be slidably mounted to or removed from a mailbox support post.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a mailbox assembly, as aforesaid, having a housing which is constructed of a transparent material for viewing the contents therein.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a mailbox assembly, as aforesaid, in which the chamber may be filled with a liquid or granular material and sealed.
A further object of this invention is to provide a mailbox assembly, as aforesaid, which may be locked to a mounting surface.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.